<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Bae by Paige_Turner36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766914">Finding Bae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36'>Paige_Turner36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Blue Fairy, Bae's Cave, Bae's Coconut, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Henry Mills drawing, House of White, House of White Gold, Light Magic, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Original Character(s), Reunions, Rumbelle daughter, Squid Ink, Team Rumbelle, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Think Lovely Thoughts, True Love, True Love's Kiss, floof family, house of gold, magic bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle asks the Reul Ghorm for a way to travel between realms. The Blue Fairy, believing she wishes to break free from Rumplestiltskin, gifts her with a magic bean. However, Belle offers the bean to Rumple so that he may reunite with his son.</p>
<p>So Rumple and Belle set off together to find Baelfire and bring him home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Belle &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Henry Mills/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prince Charming | David Nolan &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard &amp; Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/ Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more to go...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                        </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>